Zero's Story
by jsek
Summary: UPDATED! AU- Just the story of Holes but from Zero's P.O.V. but instead of Stanley Yelnats, it's Scarlett Yelnats. So basically, it's just Holes but with a little bit of romance. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except Scarlett.  
  
Zero's Story  
  
Chapter One: Introduction  
  
- - -  
  
In some stories people tell you how great their life is and everything. Screw that. This isn't one of those stories.  
  
I wasn't exactly the richest kid in the world, and I never knew my father , so it was always just me and my mom. Mom and I never really lived anywhere specific; we moved around a lot. She'd always go out during the day to try and find a job, or a home, or food, but she'd always come back. Then, one day, she didn't. I waited and waited until I finally realized she wasn't coming back.  
  
I feel asleep one night and woke up the next morning in a orphanage. That's where I lived for the next few years. People always donated things for us (I never really liked any of it). Then, one time, someone actually donated something I did like. It was a pair of shoes. There were some signs around them but I couldn't read so I didn't think anything of it. I guess they said, "DO NOT TOUCH!" or something along those lines because as soon as I walked out, people panicked. I put them on and started walking down the street. until I heard sirens. I got worried so I took them off and threw them over the side of the bridge. I was lucky I didn't get caught. that time. The next day, I went to Payless and got busted for stealing a pair of shoes.  
  
That's how I came to be here, at Camp Green Lake.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
-j&e 


	2. Arriving at Camp Green Lake

Zero's Story  
  
Chapter Two: Arriving at Camp Green Lake  
  
- - -  
  
Arriving at Camp Green Lake was much less worse than the bus ride there, probably because I was definitely not looking forward to arriving. The bus ride was long and silent. When I arrived at Camp, there was no one to greet me. The police officer on the bus with me brought me to an office sort of thing, and he left me there. I sat down in a chair across from a desk where a man was sitting. He didn't seem very friendly just looking at him, and after talking to him, I realized he wasn't friendly at all. He introduced himself as Mr. Sir. When he said that, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I guess he heard me because he assured me that if I ever laughed at his name again, I'd find myself on a one-way bus ride to prison. He led me to another "building" and handed me my two orange suits to wear. He explained everything I'd have to do here and all the rules. Then another man came in and Mr. Sir left. Dr. Pendanski was his name. He told me that I was in D-Tent with 6 other boys. Their nicknames where: Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zig-Zag, Barf-Bag, and X-ray. No one was ever called by their real name here.  
  
I eventually got a nickname, too: Zero. People were always asking me dumb questions so naturally I didn't answer, or talk for that matter. Actually, I never really had much human contact until the new kid came along. But anyway, because I never talked, people thought I was stupid. Therefore, I got the name Zero.  
  
The first afternoon at Camp Green Lake, after I had met everyone, we went to dinner. I was relieved because I was starving after my long bus ride. When we got to the Mess Hall, I was shoved to the back of the line and by the time I had even gotten my tray, the other D-Tent boys were already eating. I hurried and got my food. It was disgusting looking so I can't even call it food. I sat down and choked it down. The other boys asked me the stupidest questions so I stayed silent.  
  
Finally, we went back to the tent. We all got ready for bed and lay down. Immediately, the other guys started talking about me like I wasn't there. I felt my eyes begin to fill tears so I turned over and tried to block out their comments. That's how it was for a while. I thought that the camp would be a little different, like, less hole digging and less being kicked around. I missed home, even though I never really had one, and I missed my friends, even though I never really had any. Mostly, though, I feared for the future because this was only the first week.  
  
- - - A/N: It's kind of short, we know, but more is coming! Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
-e&j 


	3. The New Guy

Zero's Story  
  
Chapter Three- An Opening at Camp Green Lake  
  
- - -  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and things hadn't changed for the better yet. The food was still slop, the holes were still being dug, and the night teases were still going on. The only thing about this camp that was looking up was I always finished my hole before anyone else so I always got some alone time, which helps when you're stuck out in the blazing sun all day. The only other thing that changed was Barf-Bag's attendance.  
  
Barf-Bag would always say things like how he would rather die than be at this camp, but no one ever thought any thing of it because everyone said it. He actually stopped eating for a couple of days to see if he could starve himself, but even if he did eat, he would still starve, so he gave up on that plan. Then, he tried to dehydrate himself, but that was just a little harsh. His last plan, though, worked, it got him out of this place and right in to the ER.  
  
One afternoon, Magnet pointed out a rattlesnake by his hole. I guess when Barf-Bag heard it, an idea popped up in his head. I was just finishing my hole when I heard X-ray yelling.  
  
"Don't do man! It's not that bad! It ain't that bad!"  
  
I looked up to see what was going on, and there was Barf-Bag, reaching out for that snake to bite him. He was really desperate! More people started yelling as he got closer. Then we all heard a loud scream to let us know it was all over.  
  
The next day, after Barf-Bag left, I finished my digging, so I was heading back to the tent. I saw a figure emerge from a bus. I figured it was the new kid so I waited to see how he looked, and as he got closer, I noticed he had long hair and a lack in height (finally, I wasn't the shortest person there!) Then it dawned on me. The new kid was a girl!  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!!  
  
-e&j 


End file.
